


盡責的管家

by piranha2300050



Category: Capcom - Fandom, Street Fighter, Street Fighter V, 卡普空, 快打旋風, 街頭霸王
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BL, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Yaoi, Young Top/Old Bottom, bara, 主人/從僕, 少爺/管家, 年上受, 年下攻, 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piranha2300050/pseuds/piranha2300050
Summary: 身為專業負責的管家與忠心的從僕，阿扎姆(Azam)一向盡心盡力服侍，滿足少主拉希德(Rashid)的一切需求，當然也包含性欲消解的部分......。
Relationships: Rashid (Street Fighter)/Azam (Street Fighter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	盡責的管家

**Author's Note:**

> R18/NC-17分級，肉文。  
> 主人/從僕配對，少主拉希德(Rashid)攻 + 管家阿扎姆(Azam)受。
> 
> 人物身高體重部分略為調整增減。
> 
> 關於拉希德(Rashid)跟阿扎姆(Azam)的長相請參考下列圖片，蓄黑鬍子、比較年輕的是少主拉希德(Rashid)，留白鬍子、身高較高的是老管家兼從僕阿扎姆(Azam)。

對於阿扎姆(Azam)而言，追隨主人和少主是他人生的志業。身長225公分，重達150公斤，頭頂一束白長髮，蓄著濃密捲尾八字鬍和白色長鬚的老壯漢管家已經替這個家族服務超過40年了。自從主人命令在20多年前命令他專職照顧少主拉希德(Rashid)後，他就一直形影不離地跟隨在少主身旁伺候。時光荏苒，鬚髮皆白的阿扎姆已成兒孫滿堂的老爺爺，拉希德少主也已從當年愛哭尿床，有著稚嫩臉龐的男孩長大成人。拉希德185公分、80公斤的身材與父親相仿，兩人同樣也都蓄著修剪得宜的絡腮鬍和黑色長鬚。阿扎姆看著成年拉希德少主的身影，彷彿看見年輕時期的主人。少主生性樂觀、平易近人也愛好交友遊歷，只不過常常一時興起的隨性的外出行動讓老管家有些招架不住。

最近幾天他們倆又出門了，拉希德少主說要找尋朋友的下落，忠誠的僕人阿扎姆自當跟隨到底。少主的朋友與家人間往來不甚密切，近期為了專注研究工作也很少和友人外出，線索只剩下職場的同事，可是研究機構內的同事們紛紛表示對於她的獨立研究案不清楚，間接宣告斷了線索。接下來的幾個星期，他們嘗試找遍各地，但對於少主朋友的下落卻仍所知甚微，不斷無頭緒的進展讓拉希德心浮氣躁，無法專注，開始懷疑自己的行動是否是單純只是件蠢事。是夜，拉希德躺在投宿旅舍床上，輾轉難眠，久久無法入睡。於是他別過身低聲在阿扎姆耳邊說：「阿扎姆，我睡不著，我心裡思緒很亂，身心俱疲。我想我需要來一次好好的發洩，讓身心徹底放鬆。你願意幫我嗎？」「既然是少主想做的事，我會遵從他的意願。」阿扎姆認真地回應。

雙唇倏忽間被少主拉希德猛然吻了上來，阿扎姆馬上就知道少主要的到底是什麼。那是從拉希德少主青春期發育時，第一次夢遺射精後就開始的任務：照顧少主的性衝動。那時少主的陰莖還剛處於萌芽階段，尺寸還不足四吋，根部稀稀疏疏地貼著幾根柔軟的桃子毛。「那好，就開始吧！」拉希德站在床邊，邊說邊褪去身上衣物，露出結實精壯的身材：小麥色的肌膚、發達的二頭肌、雄厚的胸肌、塊壘分明的六塊腹肌及粗壯的雙腿，胯下懸著一根長度十吋的大屌。阿扎姆看著一絲不掛的少主，心想：「自己的八吋半屌已經很壯觀了，拉希德少主的屌長比他還要多出一吋半。八吋寬的周長也比自己的七吋略粗。」隨後也跟著脫光全身衣服，赤條條地站在床尾。超過兩米的體長果然驚人，偉岸的身軀配上健碩的臂肌、腿肌、胸肌和腹肌，宛若傳說中的精靈魔神再世。阿扎姆不加思索，爬上床，四肢著地，屁股向後上方挺出，接著說：「少主，我已經準備好了，請您立即享用吧！」

拉希德將頭深埋進阿扎姆厚實的兩片臀瓣間，鼻子猛力吸氣嗅聞雄性麝香，同時輕柔地吻著阿扎姆的肛門口。接著拉希德以舌尖輕撫阿扎姆肛門的褐色皺褶，不斷來回舔遍穴口周圍每個角落，撫平每吋皺褶，彷彿正在細細品嚐世間罕見的美味。碩臀上布滿汗液的小水珠和少主尊貴的唾液混雜，滋潤著阿扎姆多毛的肛門，一根根浸濕的肛毛顯得格外閃亮。拉希德顯然不滿足於此，舌頭突破了外圈括約肌的屏障，伸入細舔甬道內的滑嫩的肉壁。直腸壁內的神經末梢受到舌頭舔舐的刺激，湧現一陣陣快感，阿扎姆只覺渾身酥癢難耐，不住顫抖起來，嘴裡隱約冒出低嗚的呻吟，屁眼也開始張縮。但僅藉助唾液是遠遠不夠的，拉希德停止舌尖在小洞裡的舔吮，收回舌頭，熟門熟路地將一根塗滿潤滑劑的手指戳入阿扎姆肛門內，來回均勻塗抹，讓腸壁內裹覆一層潤滑劑。反覆抽插兩到三分鐘後，又再插入另一根手指，增加到兩根，最後又變成三根手指。窄緊的括約肌在三根手指進出按摩下，稍作抵抗後就被突破最後關卡，逐漸放鬆的屁眼門戶大開，等待迎接外來物的長驅直入和侵犯。

三根手指一齊抽出，阿扎姆正感到一陣空虛時，隨即有個溫熱的物品湊了上來，拉希德淋滿潤滑液的十吋巨根擠入阿扎姆屁股狹縫內，紫紅色的龜頭抵在入口處，親吻阿扎姆濕滑屁洞的皺褶。由於先前已有充分的擴張前置作業，拉希德一個扭腰挺進，龜頭便毫不費力地跨越了肛門括約肌的障礙，巨大的頭部在甬道內稍事休息，旋即在屁眼洞內緊窄空間中開疆闢土，整根陰莖不一會兒就完整沒入腸道。拉希德深怕一開始就過於猛烈會讓老邁的管家吃不消，先以後背狗爬式體位輕輕抽插，每次只插進三分之一長度的陰莖，陽具向外略為拔出時還順便帶出一些粉紅色的腸壁。他感覺阿扎姆滑嫩卻也緊緻的腸肉像張嬰兒小嘴，不停吸吮著他的龜頭與莖體，被腸壁絞緊感覺伴有一絲絲酥癢。另一方面，感受到龜頭在體內戳刺與陰莖磨蹭的雙重刺激下，阿扎姆無意識興奮地張開嘴，溢出的口水直流，浸濕一嘴濃密白色長鬚，同時口中也發出更多放浪響亮的呻吟聲。阿扎姆意識到自己的失態，為避免尷尬，趕緊將手邊白色內褲塞入口中以降低音量，原本宏亮的發情聲泰半被封在嘴裡布團。

拉希德見狀，心知時機成熟，他俯身前傾，充滿熱情地親吻著阿扎姆的背部。阿扎姆的個頭高出拉希德約四十公分，因此拉希德無從觸及阿扎姆的後項，而是選擇先吻著阿扎姆那起伏明顯、虬扎結實的背肌，再一路順著背脊中線向下，吻至尾椎的凹陷。上唇和臉頰整齊濃密的短鬍髭與下巴烏黑柔順的長鬚磨蹭著阿扎姆的肌膚，略帶扎刺的騷癢感使阿扎姆情慾更加高漲。倏忽間，愛撫的風格從溫柔轉變為狂放，拉希德一下子將剩餘三分之二的陰莖盡數刺進，整條十吋的巨根完全沒入老管家體內，大開大闔地操幹起來，碩大春袋敲擊臀瓣的聲音啪啪作響。性事技巧了得的他，每一下總能精準頂到前列腺的點。另外拉希德一雙手也沒閒著，手指掐捏玩弄阿扎姆如鈕扣般黝黑凸起的乳頭，那是老管家身體的另一個敏感帶。長年多次做愛經驗的累積，拉希德熟悉阿扎姆身體每一處敏感帶。乳頭受到刺激，再加上前列腺不斷被陰莖頂撞、劃過的酥麻快感，讓阿扎姆被插到完全勃起的八吋半陰莖前端止不住地開心流涎，透明黏滑的尿道球腺液參雜前列腺液滴落，打濕了身下的床單，留下一灘灘漬印。

「嗚...嗚...嗚...。」被布團悶著的淫叫聲不絕於耳，身高超過兩米二的巨漢阿扎姆四腳著地，正被矮他一大截的拉希德以狗交式姿態，從身後一下下猛烈撞擊操著。不一會兒，為了享受聽到做愛呻吟的成就感，拉希德把阿扎姆口中降低音量的布團取出。他趴伏在阿扎姆背上，以耳語音量輕聲地對阿扎姆說：「你看！我們倆多像一對發情的狗啊！你這隻性感的老母狗，即便已經當到好幾個孫子孫女的爺爺了，也還是戒不掉老愛被我這隻欲求不滿的小公狗上的念頭，對嗎？告訴我，當你在床上雄姿煥發、威風凜凜地操幹妻子的陰道時，會不會反而希望躺在下面被幹的是你自己，而在上面幹你的人是我？」「啊~啊~有，少主。當我跟妻子做愛時，有幾次我都幻想其實是自己被拉希德少主您幹。啊~啊~！」被快感淹沒的阿扎姆，已經沒有任何多餘的精力去思考。拉希德伸手探向兩人交合處撫摸，並說：「我喜歡這個答案，真不虧是我最疼愛的老母狗。真可惜你無法受孕，不然我的孩子就會從這個穴口誕生了」語罷，陰莖又用力地頂了一下。

「來換個姿勢好了！」抽插一段時間後，拉希德輕輕拍打阿扎姆多肉圓滾的屁股，示意其變換做愛姿勢。阿扎姆翻過身來，面朝上，背朝下地躺在床上，雙腿張開上舉，膝蓋彎曲，兩手扶撐著大腿根部，毫無保留地暴露後庭的秘穴；拉希德扶著自己的陰莖，對準中間的洞口，噗哧一聲地搗了下去。他們倆的體位從象徵動物性愛的後背狗交式，換成了面對面的傳教士姿勢。這是性交姿勢中能使陰莖插得最深入的一種，是傳統男性生兒育女，向上蒼祈求子嗣的性交體位，也是阿扎姆最喜歡的姿勢。他喜歡在跟少主做愛時有眼神交流，拉希德少主在他身上賣力耕耘時從不閉眼，總是與他四目相對，溫柔深情地望著他。阿扎姆稍微換了姿勢，雙腿環住拉希德的腰，緊緊攫住，一雙強而有力的大手掌貼在拉希德緊緻結實的翹臀上，在拉希德陰莖進入時，將其按向自身，使少主的陰莖能盡可能地頂到最深處。拉希德俯身親吻阿扎姆的雙唇，屬於拉希德的黑色和代表阿扎姆白色的髭鬚彼此刮擦著。兩人一邊親吻，一邊加快加大彼此交合處陽具和肛門接觸的頻率與力道。「啊~！」拉希德發出一聲低沉的嘶吼，十吋巨根爆發出一波波滾燙精液湧流，唏哩嘩啦地灌進了整個甬道。完事之後，拉希德心滿意足地趴伏在阿扎姆巨碩健壯的身軀懷中，頭枕靠在阿扎姆寬闊厚實的胸肌上。

「嗶──嗶──嗶──！」，通訊軟體提示聲響起，拉希德找尋已久的朋友突然傳來訊息。「耶！太好了！愛麗西亞剛剛傳訊息來，說她很抱歉沒辦法即使回覆我的訊息，因為她被綁架了，但現在已經沒事了。國際刑警組織今天中午剿滅了影羅(Shadaloo)邪惡組織的某個分部，把連同她在內被綁架拘禁在組織裡的一群科學家都營救出來。......嗯？喔！愛麗西亞說等會她想要跟我當面視訊說明情況，我最好趕快穿上衣服，可不能這樣全身光溜溜的見她。」「少主......這真是......太好了......。」拉希德回過頭，看見阿扎姆疲憊地躺在床舖，雙腿分得開開，略為紅腫闔不攏的屁眼淌流出一股股白花花的精液。「喔！阿扎姆老爺子，真抱歉，把你突然晾在一旁。」拉希德先傳了封訊息，跟愛麗西亞約定半小時後視訊通話，接著他走向老管家，耐心地以舌頭舔拭清理自己留在阿扎姆後穴的傑作，嘴裡裝著射出的精液，與阿扎姆熱情深吻共享自己的雄漿，同時一手拿著衛生紙將肛門旁與內部剩餘的精液擦拭乾淨。「少主......唔......。」阿扎姆因愉悅發出的字句幾乎全被拉希德舌頭和雙唇堵在嘴裡，喉嚨嚥下由少主餵食的男性精華。

簡單清理告一段落後，跟愛麗西亞約定的時間也差不多快到了，拉希德換上衣服等待朋友的來電。老管家阿扎姆則走入浴室清洗身體。他將手指指節插入後庭，努力摳出每滴殘存的精液，讓精液伴隨淋浴的溫水從股間沿著腿幹順流而下。愛麗西亞和拉希德的視訊通話持續約半小時左右，甫獲釋半天、身心仍舊交瘁的她在跟好友通話完，只想早點休息。掛掉電話，結束視訊之後，拉希德鬆了一口氣：「總算解決一件事了，終於能放下心中大石。」他轉頭瞧見才從浴室中洗完澡、渾身赤裸的阿扎姆，性感的胴體使拉希德下半身的巨龍立刻再次昂首。拉希德搔著頭，一反常態靦腆問道：「阿扎姆......現在找人的任務已經不需要了，明天以後我們不必再早起出門，所以......雖然不久前才剛結束，但......我們可不可以再來一回？」聽到少主臉紅害羞的請求，忠僕阿扎姆面露略帶無奈的微笑說道：「既然是少主想做的事，我會遵從他的意願。」是的，只要是拉希德少主希望完成的事，他阿扎姆就算拚了老命，也會追隨少主、全力奉陪到底。

**Author's Note:**

> 大鬍子叔爺耽美同人文還是比較少見，有明顯無節操描述的肉文就又更少了。
> 
> 希望以後能見到更多此類型的耽美同人文。


End file.
